Spade
by Infinite Snow
Summary: It is a card suite, and it is a symbol of pain. It looks like a heart stabbed by a dagger. When Maka is heartbroken by Soul and attempts suicide, how can Kid heal her before it is too late? Warning: hard language, lots of angst/drama, and OOC-ness. [Kima, KidxMaka]


Maka couldn't believe it.

Her own weapon didn't love her, and to prove the point, he was kissing Elizabeth Thompson on the porch at the founding DWMA ball. Being sixteen and had known Soul all her life, she thought that the albino might have developed something for her, but she was just living in fool's paradise, for thinking that the day would come when Soul would smile at her like the way he did at Liz, and kissed her the way he did to Liz.

_And loved her the way he did to Liz._

Maka tearfully released the drape that hindered her view from the truth. Diamonds were hitting the ground and her nearest best friend, Tsubaki, noticed.

"What's wrong, Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka just took a few steps towards her best friend and sobbed silently into her shoulder so that the duo on the balcony wouldn't hear them.

"Where is Soul?" Tsubaki worriedly asked, smoothing back Maka's pigtails.

"Why don't you uncover the drape and see for yourself?" Maka sniffled and broke free from Tsubaki's warm and tender hold. With that, she stormed from the ball room, making Kid almost wanting to run after her, as he had loved Maka Albarn since the day he landed eyes on her.

"This isn't good…" Tsubaki approached Kid and he nervously nodded.

"What happened?" Black*Star was becoming angry, "I don't like seeing my loyal disciples angry and hurt, it makes me feel terrible and not worthy of being a god."

"Well she kind of pointed behind her, so I am making a guess and saying that Soul is behind there?" Tsubaki nervously pointed to the velvet drapes hanging freely and carelessly.

"To think about it, I didn't see Liz around much either…it was almost like…" then Kid froze.

"…she disappeared at the same time Soul did…" Black*Star became furious.

The three tip-toed to the balcony, and Tsubaki nervously opened the balcony to see Soul Eater Evans and Elizabeth Thompson kissing like there was no tomorrow. When they noticed the trio, they pulled apart and flushed and this made the three angrier, that they didn't even consider telling Maka the news before deciding to get together. Then she would've felt a little better even though some part of her heart would always remain heavy and sorrowful.

"You three really did it this time!" Tsubaki wailed.

"What did we do?" Soul asked and Liz nodded.

"Maka saw," Black*Star glared at the two.

"Oh no…" Liz paled as she worriedly looked at her meister, who in turn glared back at her in hate.

"Yeah right, 'oh no' now how am I supposed to tell her I love her? She now is absolutely crushed because you two were chickens to tell her of your relationship beforehand. Now she had to learn it the hard way. All thanks to you hare brains," Kid glared.

"This is so bad…" Liz paled and Soul nodded.

"Well good luck apologizing. Neither Tsubaki or I are gonna help you," Black*Star glared at the duo and Tsubaki paled.

"Where is Maka? It's raining outside!"

"Oh don't tell me she…!"

That was enough for Kid. Enough for him to bolt out of the doors and ignore the cries of his father for him to come back and his weapons and his friends. He didn't care, and only Maka resided on his mind, heart, body, and soul. She was his everything, and watching her get hurt is like him putting an end to his life a thousand times over.

Kid summoned Beelzebub and soared over the city, flying into each nook and cranny and desperately looking for the scythe technician that managed to mysteriously steal his heart.

He saw, Maka's crumpled form on the side of the sidewalk with blood pooling around her, her body not moving one little bit.

"MAKA!" Kid yelled and scooped his beloved into his arms and soared to the nearest hospital.

Getting off his skateboard, he burst through the doors and didn't wait for anyone and went ballistic yelling, "I NEED EMERGENCY HELP! MY GIRLFRIEND IS ON THE VERGE OF DYING!"

He knew the consequences of saying such a relationship with Maka when he never initiated one but then he wouldn't get the immediate attention he would had he said Maka was just a friend to him. And he kind of meant it, being her boyfriend, if she would just open up to him and let him prove to her that how much he loves her.

The doctors yanked Maka out of Kid's arms and put her on the nearest hospital bed and attached her to the IV drip and began attaching monitors to different places on her body and frantically checked if she had a heart beat or any pulse or breathing.

Kid just sad down on a seat in the hallway outside Maka's room.

He put his face in his hands and wept, wept, and wept for the longest time ever possible.

[Three Hours Later]

Kid had fallen asleep.

A doctor that came out of Maka's room saw Kid fallen asleep in one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs and smiled softly to himself. To claim that he would be Maka's boyfriend, was true, because Kid apparently was sticking through thick and thin with the blonde meister.

"Sir," the doctor touched Kid's shoulder and Kid's eyes flew open and paid no heed to his asymmetrical attire.

"Is she awake? Is she all right? Is she fine? Is she fed? Is she breathing? Is she conscious? Is she moving? Can she walk? Can she speak?" Kid fired one question after another at the doctor and the doctor held his hands up to calm the young reaper down but had the opposite effect.

"Please! She was hurt really bad and I felt horrible not to save her! She must've done something to herself!" Kid exclaimed, tears spilling.

"Sir, she is fine. She is conscious, but we are going to keep her overnight to make sure she is fine. She just needed a blood transfusion due to the event," the doctor warmly smiled and said, "You may go see your girlfriend now."

Kid flushed at the word 'girlfriend' but nonetheless nodded and went to room number 271, where Maka was.

He opened the door to see Maka looking out the window. When he shut the door, Maka snapped her head to look at Kid and her face fell slightly when she saw that her visitor wasn't her weapon partner. Then she faced the open nature of the urban city of Death City, completely ignoring Kid's presence.

"Maka."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

Maka looked at Kid in confusion, as to what he could be possibly asking, faking her innocence.

"Don't give me that look, I know you are hurting, Maka. Why can't you just look at me?"

Maka gave him a confused stare. What does he mean, look at him? He is nothing but a good friend…right?

"There you go again about this 'friend' rampage. Then you just form a pity party by making Tsubaki, Black*Star and me worried to death about you when you yourself is being a hypocrite," Kid glared.

"I don't know what you mean," Maka accused and in all honesty, she didn't have a single stupid clue to this meaningless argument.

"Soul hurt you in a place where he can never heal you ever again, your heart," Kid placed his hand over where Maka's was. Then he drew it back. Maka blinked.

"But then not acknowledging my feelings for you past merely close friendship is like hurting me in my heart," Kid placed his hand over his own.

Maka scrunched up her face in confusion and then her face showed signs of being shocked. Does he mean…?

A loud sigh came and Maka snapped out of her little thought bubble to see Kid shaking his hand in disappointment.

"For the daughter of Kami, you are a genius in studies but not in love," Kid said, agitated.

Maka flushed, angrily, and was thinking about some kind of insult to throw back at Kid. It hurt enough that Soul didn't feel the same way about her, and now she is being forced about accepting Kid's feelings? Who does he think he is?

"You know, when I dragged you in here, I claimed you as my girlfriend. I hope you can put two and two together," Kid looked at the pigtailed meister and realization dawned upon her. That is when he chuckled, but not in a humorous way. He chuckled out of the pain that was piling up in his heart of all the times when he saw Soul and Liz form a secret relationship and Maka didn't know anything about it and she stayed in her world of perfection and confidence that Soul will finally accept her feelings.

It hurt to see Maka being secretly cheated on.

"I best be going. I don't even think I can stand to spend the night with someone who will just accept me as just a friend," Kid sadly smiled and then turned around to leave when a small hand took hold of his formal suit cuff.

"No, stay," a small voice whined.

Kid looked at Maka in surprise and she said, "I'm sorry I didn't consider you. I just…want to think about it, please? Soul already made it clear to me he will never love me. Won't you stay with me until I fall in love with you?"

Kid didn't know what to say. He thought Maka would just say she loves him because she has no one to run to now that her own weapon doesn't love her.

Kid smiled and said, "I promise, I will stay. But this time, forever. Even if you never need me after this."

Maka smiled and said, "Thank you so much."

Kid then sat down next to Maka's hospital bed and smoothed her hair back until she fell asleep.

[One Month Later]

Maka was healed, and didn't even answer to her worried weapon and bluntly refused his offer to drive her to school with his motorcycle millions of times. She just wanted to block him out after all the things he did to her at that ball at the DWMA, one month ago. She didn't want to live in another dream world. This one hurt enough already.

Shuffling into the classroom, she made sure she had the homework to turn into each of her classes and then slumped into the seat next to Tsubaki and Black*Star, ignoring her normal seat next to Soul, who was looking now very worried.

"You okay, Maka-chan? You have not been eating well over the last month," Tsubaki sent a light glare at the couple who caused the harm to Maka.

"Yeah, I don't want you as my loyal disciple getting malnourished. It is unspoken of a god to do so," Black*Star agreed with his weapon.

"I'm fine you two, thanks for asking," Maka sent a light smile, throwing the pair off a little bit, but then they inwardly smiled, hoping this was the first step towards getting the Maka they craved for, back.

[After school]

Maka was about to walk home when a voice stopped her.

"Oi."

"What the seven hells do you want, Soul?" Maka coldly addressed her weapon.

"Why are you so cold all of a sudden?" Soul stepped in front of her.

"Gee I don't know, hmm, let me think about this…" Maka tapped her chin in mock-confusion and said, "Maybe it was that KISSING scene from the balcony at the DWMA founding anniversary ball one month ago, oh genius Einstein? What next? Want me to kiss your feet? I'd rather not."

"I'm sorry," Soul was feeling terribly guilty.

"Yeah, says the chicken who wants to see his meister suffer in hell for all he could care about," Maka scoffed and said, "I do not know why I fell in love with you. Kid was right."

"About what?" Soul shot back.

"You weren't worth my concern, health, and happiness, and tears. He told me I shouldn't waste myself over you, numerous times the last month. I just stayed quiet and stubborn and thought he was just wrong, but it turns out he was right, and even though the truth stung like hell, he worried over me, spent his health for the benefit of my happiness, and cried over me. And you never shed a single tear. I bet if I got murdered by Asura, you wouldn't cry one bit."

"That's not true!" Soul yelled, putting down his 'cool' mask.

But Maka shook her head, "But I know better. You would never shed a tear for me, you would never feel sad for my pain, yet you could cry buckets for Liz. You never even cared. You only feel bad because everyone found out your true colors for me. Now, you are exposed."

Soul's mouth fell open and Maka smirked.

"You know, I love spades. Hearts are just stupid," Maka huffed, and Soul only grew a question mark on his head.

"What is a Spade? A playing suite out of a deck of 52 cards? Yeah, if you don't count the joker cards," Maka sighed.

Soul grew even more confused.

"But a Spade looks more like a heart stabbed with a dagger at the top, doesn't it? That is what you did to me, and I love my scar," Maka gingerly traced a spade in her left chest.

"It resembles how much I don't love you anymore, how much you are of a faker to me, and how much I love someone else, someone else who spent his life for me to get better," Maka finished.

Turning on her heels Maka didn't even turn her head to say, "Go and make out with Liz in the apartment for all I care. Just don't stand like an idiot on the sidewalk or both of our reputations will go down in school."

And with that, Maka left, but not for home, for the Gallows Mansion.

Maka rung the doorbell, and to her major relief, Kid answered it.

"Is Liz home?" Maka asked immediately.

"No, she went to go see…" Kid didn't even have to finish his sentence.

"Yeah I know," Maka nodded, "What about Patty?"

"She went with Crona to this new diner that serves 'griaffe pancakes' and is currently having an eating contest with Ragnarok," Kid shook his head and said, "Come in."

Maka came in and daintily took off her shoes of her Spartoi uniform and put it neatly in a corner. Sighing, she followed Kid and sat next to him.

"So what's up?" Kid asked, not hoping for a return of feelings from Maka.

"I just realized something," Maka murmured.

"The Earth is round?" Kid snorted.

"No," Maka felt tears pricking at her eyes and Kid immediately regretted his words.

"I'm sorry about my crude words…I was just feeling-" Kid started.

"Depressed? It was because of me, wasn't it?" Maka noticed how sad he became.

"…"

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long. And in waiting this long I hurt you as much as Soul hurt me. Do you really wish to stand by someone as sinned as me? Should I just leave?" Maka saddened at the thought of hurting Kid, something she never felt when thinking about Soul.

Maka got up and started to leave, but Kid beat her to it. He stopped her effectively and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the small of her back.

"The effect you have on me is so intoxicating…" Kid murmured, making Maka blush, "How do you manage to have this effect on me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Maka said and in all honesty, she didn't have a single clue as to why.

"You know perfectly well why," Kid growled and nuzzled into her back, making Maka shiver.

"Because you love me?" Maka guessed and knew this was right.

"And bingo was its name-o," Kid sang.

Maka's heart froze, she had never expected this, she had never expected unexpected love.

It was so unreal. But she was just a human.

"I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that being a mortal can just rip us apart. But I can always find a way to make you immortal. I can just ask my father," Kid insisted.

Maka sighed against Kid's firm hold on her. She didn't protest because his arms felt so right to her. It felt so beautiful to her, like the Mona Lisa painting was a speck of grain compared to Kid's feelings.

"Thank you, so much," Maka whispered, "I love you too."

Kid froze and turned Maka around, "And what is the catch?"

"None, well if you want to count that I will stay with you forever if you can make it happen, then I will never leave you," Maka smiled.

Kid shook and started crying, and Maka began to wipe them away, secretly being wondered that this is what men look like when they cry: weak and vulnerable and soft.

Kid yanked Maka into a tight hug and said, "Dummy that is no catch."

Maka smiled and said, "I'm glad Soul cheated on me, and broken my heart like a spade."

"Or had he not done that, you wouldn't have returned my feelings. Now I feel selfish," Kid murmured against Maka's hair.

"Oh, but you aren't," Maka assured him that, "It was fate that brought me to the right person."

"With you," the two said, as they sunk into each other's arms.

_-finalmente-_


End file.
